fanfic Agape - Akashi x Kise (oneshot)
by keiyairi
Summary: Peri Matahari itu sungguh pemalu. Dia penyendiri. Rambutnya sewarna mahkota bunga matahari. Bola matanya sewarna madu. Ada bel mungil yang bergemerincing di gelang kakinya tiap dia melangkah. Dia hanya muncul di hari kedelapanbelas di bulan keenam setiap tahunnya. Tapi Akashi tak tahu namanya.


**「アガペ」**

By: keikyuuketsuki

"Akashi-san!" sapa anak-anak kecil itu sambil berlarian, dan tanpa menunggu balasan apapun dariku. Aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku, berjalan menuju hutan yang ada di sisi timur kota mungil ini, mencari sesosok Peri Matahari.

Aku pertama kali melihat sosoknya di dekat hutan empat tahun yang lalu. Dia sedikit lebih tinggi dariku. Rambut peri itu berkilauan sewarna mahkota bunga matahari. Bajunya yang serba putih mengembang mengikuti gerakannya.

Tak tahu apa-apa saat itu, aku langsung menyapanya. Menatapku, bola matanya yang sewarna madu itu membulat sebelum dia berbalik dan melompat ke dalam cahaya matahari yang membutakan mataku sesaat. Setelah mengusap mataku, saat aku melihat ke sekelilingku, aku tak lagi menemukannya di manapun.

Tak seperti peri-peri lainnya, Peri Matahari ini hanya menampakkan diri di tanggal yang sama setiap tahunnya. Aku menyebut tanggal ini sebagai "Ulang Tahun Pertemuan dengan Peri Matahari" karena hanya di tanggal inilah aku bisa melihatnya setiap tahunnya.

Aku tak pernah memberitahukan keberadaan Peri Matahari ini pada siapapun. Untuk satu hal ini, aku egois. Terlebih lagi, karena peri yang satu ini sungguh pemalu bukan main. Jika keberadaanku sendiri saja bisa membuatnya lari, aku tak mau mengambil resiko dengan membiarkan orang lain tahu keberadaannya. Dia tidak seperti peri-peri lainnya yang bisa akrab dengan kami, para manusia.

Tak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, selama tiga tahun di tanggal yang sama, aku hanya mengamatinya dari jauh. Selama tiga tahun itu pula, tiap melihatnya, aku menghafal hal-hal yang dia suka, dan hal-hal yang membuatnya sungkan. Dia tak suka dikejutkan? Baik, aku tidak akan membuatnya terkejut lagi.

Satu hal yang dia suka, yang baru aku ketahui tahun lalu: Peri Matahari ini menyukai kelinci putih. Tahun lalu, aku pelan-pelan mengikutinya ke dalam hutan. Dia selalu melangkah dengan melompat-lompat, seperti sedang menari, dan membuat bel di gelang kakinya bergemerincing.

Di hutan, aku mendapatinya tersenyum sangat cerah melihat tiga ekor kelinci putih sedang bermain. Aku ikut tersenyum. Pakaiannya sewarna dengan bulu kelinci-kelinci itu. Aku hanya memperhatikannya dalam diam di balik sebuah pohon paling rindang di hutan itu. Peri Matahari tengkurap di atas rumput untuk mendekatkan hidungnya ke hidung salah satu kelinci. "Cchiii～" Dia memekik riang ketika kelinci putih itu menyentuhkan hidungnya ke hidung si Peri Matahari.

Pemandangan itu membuatku menahan nafasku sesaat.

Aku ingin melihat pemandangan seperti itu lagi. Kali ini dari dekat, seandainya bisa. Sudah tiga tahun aku hanya memperhatikannya dari jauh. Kali ini, aku harap dia tak lari lagi. Tahun ini, aku ingin menyapanya. Karena itu aku membawa kelinci putih ini hari ini.

Sekali lagi, di tahun ini, di hari kedelapanbelas di bulan keenam ini, aku melihatnya. Diam-diam aku mengikuti ringan langkah kakinya ke hutan. Dia melangkah dengan melompat-lompat lagi, dan bel di kakinya bergemerincing lagi.

Peri Matahari ini terlihat begitu bercahaya dibanding apapun di sekitarnya. Sebaliknya, hutan ini begitu rindang. Daun-daun dan ranting-rantingnya begitu rapat, membuat intensitas cahaya matahari yang menembus langit-langit hijau hutan itu tak cukup kuat untuk menyilaukan mataku.

Keadaan seperti inilah yang menjadi kesempatanku. Aku melangkah, perlahan mendekatinya. Sengaja aku seret sedikit langkah kakiku. Aku menimbulkan suara dengan bergeseknya daun-daun mungil rumput di bawah kakiku.

Dia menoleh. Melihat keberadaanku, bola mata madunya kembali membulat sebelum dia berbalik. Aku bisa mendengarnya terkesiap saat dia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ya, tak cukup sinar matahari untuk menyilaukan mataku, untuk memampukannya lari lagi dariku. Dia tak bisa menghilang seperti empat tahun lalu. Saat itulah aku bersuara. "Cchi?" panggilku. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu namanya. Aku hanya tahu begitulah caranya menyuarakan kegembiraannya. Usahaku tak sia-sia. Dia menoleh, kembali melihat ke arahku.

"Se?" sahutnya. Aku tak tahu apa artinya, tapi paling tidak, dia menyahutku. Aku tersenyum ke arahnya, dan dia hanya memiringkan kepalanya. Aku sedikit mengulurkan tanganku, menunjukkan kelinci di pelukanku padanya. Aku melihatnya tersenyum. Tapi senyumannya langsung menghilang ketika dia melihat wajahku lagi. Dia melangkah mundur.

Mencoba cara lain, aku berlutut, dan melepaskan kelinci putih itu dari pelukanku. Kelinci itu melompat ke arah si Peri Matahari. Senyuman itu kembali ke wajahnya, dan dia menyambut datangnya kelinci putih itu ke pelukannya. "Cchiii～" Pekikan itu kembali 'kudengar ketika kelinci putih itu menyentuhkan hidungnya ke hidung Peri Matahari itu.

Ketika dia membelai kelinci itu di pelukannya, aku mendapatinya melirik ke arahku. "Cchi?" panggilku lagi sambil tersenyum, membuatnya terkesiap dan mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Kalau aku bilang, aku melihat pipi seorang Peri Matahari merona, adakah yang percaya padaku?

"Akashi," kataku sambil menunjuk diriku sendiri.

"Akashi… cchi?" ulangnya pelan.

Aku mengangguk. Saat aku akan bertanya lebih jauh, aku melihatnya menoleh dengan mata terbelalak. Ah, intensitas cahaya matahari berkurang. Matahari sudah akan terbenam. Itu berarti… "Kau mau pulang?" tanyaku sambil pelan-pelan mendekatinya. Dia menoleh ke arahku. Dengan alis turun, dia mengangguk. 'Kuulurkan tanganku ke arahnya. "Aku antar keluar hutan, ke cahaya matahari."

Dia bergantian melihat wajah dan tanganku. Tangan kirinya masih memeluk kelinci putih itu, saat dengan gerakan yang begitu pelan, dia akhirnya menyambut tanganku dengan tangan kanannya. Aku terkejut. Tangannya begitu hangat. Hari-hati, aku genggam tangannya. Tersenyum ke arahnya, aku tuntun dia keluar hutan.

Kami berjalan dalam diam. Sesaat, aku menoleh ke arahnya. Aku melihat sepasang bola mata madunya berbinar. Melihat cahaya matahari, dia melepaskan tanganku, dan berlari mendahuluiku ke luar hutan. Ah, hanya sampai di sinikah pertemuan kami?

Aku sudah mempersiapkan diri akan kepergiannya ketika aku melihatnya menurunkan kelinci putih itu dari pelukannya. Tak segera beranjak berdiri, dia masih berjongkok untuk melepaskan gelang kakinya. Bel itu bergemerincing ketika dia memberikannya padaku. Aku terkejut. "Untukku?" tanyaku. Peri Matahari itu mengangguk. "Cchi?" Panggilanku membuatnya sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Bisakah kita bertemu lagi setelah ini?"

Peri Matahari itu melihat ke langit, dan menunjuk ke arah matahari. Aku hanya sempat melihatnya tersenyum sesaat sebelum sebentuk cahaya matahari kembali membutakan mataku. Aku menutupi pandanganku dari cahaya menyilaukan itu.

Setelah aku mengusap-usap mataku, aku melihat ke sekelilingku. Lagi, aku tak bisa menemukannya di manapun. Aku menunduk, melihat gelang dengan bel itu masih ada di tanganku. Aku memejamkan mataku dan tersenyum.

Ah, kalau memang dia ingin bertemu, kami akan bertemu. Selama Dewa Matahari merestui, aku bisa menemuinya lagi. Membuka mataku, aku melihat matahari mulai bergerak turun di ufuk barat. "Sampai jumpa di ulang tahun berikutnya… Peri Matahari…"

 **_...++++****** **・** **THE END** **・** ******++++…._**

 **A/N** : koq saya mimisan sendiri mbayangin Kise jadi Peri Matahari ini. /,./)~3 …o- Yah, pokoknya, selamat ulang tahun, Peri Matahariii~!


End file.
